


Имя

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: О попытках слиться с толпой и неудобных вопросах. Или коротко о том, как Монстр ходил в «Старбакс».





	Имя

Он наслаждается прогулкой по городу: присматривается к людям, иногда по щелчку пальцев их убивает (просто потому что может), пытается понять, почему всем так нравятся бесполезный шум и вечная спешка.

У каждого второго прохожего в руке стакан с логотипом «Старбакс». Наверное, вкусно. Ему любопытно. И, кажется, это может быть отличной маскировкой. 

Кровавые следы на его футболке бросаются в глаза и привлекают ненужное внимание. Это, конечно, не то чтобы вызывает в нем особое беспокойство, но нарваться на очередную лекцию от Квентина, слишком сильно переживающего об имидже и здоровье Элиота, так себе приключение.

Он крутит головой в поисках незнакомого «Страбакса» и, заметив зеленую вывеску, целенаправленно идет к ней. 

Оказывается внутри и внимательно изучает людей, что стоят перед ним. От девушки впереди разит ванилью. Он морщится и думает, что если незаметно проведет пальцем в воздухе, то перережет ей горло. Возможно, тогда раздражающий запах исчезнет. К тому же хлопочущего за стойкой бариста забрызгает кровью. Это будет ему к лицу. Он разве что не хлопает в ладоши от прекрасной идеи. 

— Добрый день, — вежливо произносит бариста, отвлекая от размышлений. — Что будете заказывать? 

— «Мятный мокко». — Он изображает улыбку, внимательно изучая меню. — Это вкусно? 

— Мне нравится, — пожимает плечами бариста. — Ваше имя? 

— Имя?

Квентин иногда оговаривается и называет его чужим именем. Элиот. Нет. Ему не нравится. Совершенно не подходит для такого, как он.

— Чтобы мы смогли вас позвать, когда заказ будет готов. 

— Мое имя нельзя называть, — медленно отвечает он, так и не определившись. Не Элиот — точно.

— Хорошо. — Бариста кивает. — Я вас позову. 

Он отходит в сторону, любопытно изучает витрину с десертами и так увлекается, что не сразу реагирует на чужой голос:

— Ваш кофе.

Он выдавливает из себя улыбку, забирая заказ, и считает, что его решение не перерезать никому горло можно принять за достаточную благодарность.

На улице смотрит на стакан: под логотипом черным маркером выведено аккуратное «Темный Лорд». Он пробует словосочетание на вкус. 

— Ло-о-о-орд, — тянет, — мне нравится. И звучит куда лучше, чем Элиот.


End file.
